Never Grow Up
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Roy's thoughts on his daughter while waiting outside Speedy's hospital room.


**Title**: Never Grow Up  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Notes**: _Slight _**Satisfaction** spoilers; Artemis **NEVER** left for her undercover mission/"died".

* * *

She was a tiny thing, with a mop of red hair that would make her Uncle Wally flabbergasted at the genes involved. With a button-like nose that would make Aunt – grandmother? – Dinah coo over and nuzzle for hours straight. Bright, sparkling dark pools in her eyes that could capture a boy's heart in a blink of an eye – Roy knew she would be a heartbreaker one day.

But so long as his baby girl never grew up, she wouldn't break _his_ heart. No, she would be by his side, giggling and teasing him, bouncing on top of his and Jade's bed early Saturday morning, grabbing hold of his hands and begging to go to the park each day.

She would be the mediator in the family, smiling even in his worst times, and say, "You're so silly, daddy," convincing him to make up with Jade on whatever fight they just had. The big sister of the family – though he and Jade weren't planning on more kids, maybe Wally and Artemis would have a few that would look up to Lian as a role model.

Yes, she would be the perfect role model. Smart, funny, and capable of kicking any guy's ass that came her way without seeing Roy and Jade first – and Paula, Artemis, Wally, Ollie, Dinah, and Sportsmaster –maybe – too. She'll be the star at school. After all, she's already shining so bright at less than a year old; Roy would be blinded if it weren't for Cadmus, probably perfecting his genes to prevent that from ever happening, even with _the_ brightest of stars.

Roy can't even fathom how an angel like Lian could be sent to him and Jade of all people. Not even the strongest chemicals could scrub off the burns and stains that trail him and his so-called wife. But Lian purified them like they were nothing, lighting up the Hell they should have been living in, but aren't.

And Roy can't feel anything but enthusiasm for the future – he can't wait to read her bedtime stories (though he'd have to borrow the stories from Dick or Wally or someone else...) unless Jade somehow convinced him that their daughter needed to hear _Alice and Wonderland_ every other night because it's informative, which she's _not_.

He'll even sit through ridiculous TV shows – or pay for cable – and princess tiaras, tutus, and tea parties if it meant Lian was happy. He'll let Jade nag at him if it meant Lian didn't have to hear her parents argue, make up with Ollie if it meant Lian got a grandfather to spoil her.

Roy would do that and more if he had to – if Lian wanted or needed him to. For once, Roy had something to call his own. His name, memories, even his _friends_ and _mentor_ weren't his to begin with. But Lian, this little girl, she was _his_.

His baby girl.

And Roy's not planning on letting her go any time soon.

.

"Red? You _really_ need to hurry up."

"Huh?" Roy snapped his head up, shifting his attention from the infant in his arms to the woman standing across from him in the hospital corridor.

Jade frowned. "I'm taking Lian to see Artemis today, remember?"

"Right…" Roy replied, but only proceeded to adjust the baby in his arms so that both father and daughter were more comfortable in their positions. He pretended not to hear his wife's footsteps making their way towards him.

"That would require you _giving_ her to me," Jade said harshly, reaching out her arms. She glanced up at him with a cold glare. "_Now_, Harper."

Roy sighed. "Yeah, fine. I'll be here, checking up on Speedy while you're in Palo Alto, then."

"You do that," Jade said contently, releasing her scowl finally.

"See you." Roy turned around and began walking towards Speedy's hospital room. He raised an arm and waved as he did so. "Travel safely," he added with his back towards her.

"…Roy."

The mentioned archer stopped his tracks, turning slightly. "Yeah?"

Jade crossed her arms. "The baby," she said, pointing to the sling around her husband's shoulder. "_Give _her to me. Don't you walk away again!"

Roy growled, finally pulling the sling along with their daughter off and away from him.

"Fine."

.

* * *

**A/N:** Review? Please?

And I'm upset that Lian isn't listed as a character on FFN. She deserves to be recognized in all her amazingness!


End file.
